Attakai
by synstropezia
Summary: Natal saat itu, salju turun dengan begitu lebat dari biasanya, aku merasa kedinginan, akan tetapi pelukannya bagaikan mentari, amat menghangatkan…


Summary : Natal saat itu, salju turun dengan begitu lebat dari biasanya, aku merasa kedinginan, akan tetapi pelukannya bagaikan mentari, amat menghangatkan…

Fairy Tail bukan punya author, tetapi punya Hiro Mashima

Seorang wanita berambut scarlet tengah berdiri di antara tumpukan salju, ia tidak sedang menunggu seseorang ataupun hal lainnya. Keringat yang membasahi keningnya kala itu sama sekali tak berarti di tengah dinginnya cuaca. Di sekitarnya ada begitu banyak tumpukan kardus, berisi barang-barang yang sudah dikemas dengan begitu rapi.

Pada tanggal dua puluh lima, bulan Desember, ia akan pindah rumah, meninggalkan kota tercinta. Tentunya wanita berusia sekitar dua puluh-an itu memiliki alasan tersendiri, bukan karena masalah kriminal atau hal-hal buruk lainnya, masalah ini benar-benar membuatnya mabuk kepayangan, terlalu senang hingga tak bisa memikirkan hal lainnya.

Para pekerja yang t'lah disewa olehnya kini sedang memasukan kardus-kardus tersebut ke dalam truk, mulai dari yang berukuran kecil hingga besar. Wanita itu mengecek semuanya, memastikan barang-barang yang dibawanya untuk pindahan sudah lengkap. Sesekali ia mengigil, mengusap-usap tangannya hingga merasa hangat, memang pindah rumah membuatnya senang, akan tetapi ia kekurangan satu hal yang paling penting saat ini.

"Seorang yang amat berharga" Itulah yang kurang dari Erza Scarlet, nama wanita tersebut. Andai saja "dia" ada di sini, menemaninya memindahkan barang-barang, sesekali mengobrol sambil meneguk sekaleng kopi yang dibeli dari mesin minuman. Sayang, keinginan tersebut adalah hal mustahil untuk terkabul sekarang, orang yang selalu ditunggu itu berada di sebrang kota, membuat jarak mereka terpaut jauh.

Jarak bukanlah hal yang harus dipusingkan, dengan telepon, sejauh apapun mereka tetap bisa terhubungi bukan? Tetapi hanya suara yang terdengar, tidak cukup untuk memuaskan dahaga rindu. Berjam-jam pun tak akan pernah cukup karena "rasa rindu itu sudah terlalu besar" Bukan suara telepon yang ingin didengar olehnya, melainkan suara nyata, langsung darinya.

Mendadak tubuhnya yang tinggi itu merasakan kehangatan, seakan-akan ada yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jellal?" panggil Erza setengah bertanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya

"Yo , sudah lama tidak bertemu"

"Tapi kenapa…?"

"Kamu tidak senang aku memelukmu secara tiba-tiba? Maaf" ucapnya melepas pelukan

"Bukan…bukan itu…justru aku senang, sangat senang…"

Air mata yang tak diharapkan olehnya justru jatuh begitu saja, mengalir dengan lembut di kedua pipinya dan kemudian menetes, hilang menyatu bersama dengan salju. Jellal tau, jika itu adalah air mata kebahagiaan dari seorang Erza Scarlet, perempuan yang amat dicintai olehnya, sampai kapanpun…

"Jika mau datang, seharusnya kemarin-kemarin, sekarang aku sedang sibuk tau"

"Maka dari itu, aku datang kesini untuk membantumu"

"Terima kasih, bantuanmu sudah lebih dari cukup"

"Tapi aku belum melakukan apapun" ujarnya merasa heran

"Pelukan itu sudah lebih dari cukup, aku selalu, selalu mengiginkannya, pelukan darimu…"

"Apa sehebat itu pelukanku?"

"Tentu hebat, sangat hebat, bahkan rasanya seakan mentari sedang bersinar sekarang!"

"Ka…kau terlalu berlebihan" ucap Jellal sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Apa kamu tau, rasanya seseorang yang kesepian?" mendadak raut wajah Erza berubah menjadi muram

Sudah sekitar empat tahun lamanya Erza tinggal di kota itu seorang diri, tanpa seorang pun yang menemaninya, atau mungkin ada. Seorang nenek tua berusia sekitar tujuh puluh tahun lebih, rambut putihnya selalu terlihat berikibar-kibar dihembus angin, dengan senyum ia menyapa Erza, sesekali mampir ke rumah, sekedar mengobrol ringan sambil meminum teh.

Seminggu lalu, nenek tua itu tidak lagi terlihat, kanker yang mengerogoti tubuhnya sudah sampai pada puncak, membuatnya kehilangan nyawa dan Erza datang pada pemakamannya, begitu juga dengan tetangga sekitar. Suaminya sudah meninggal lima tahun lalu, sebelum Erza pindah ke kota untuk memulai karirnya.

"Nenek yang selalu menemanimu itu sudah meninggal seminggu yang lalu bukan?"

"Ya, dia sangat baik, memperlakukanku seperti cucunya sendiri. Meski begitu, tetap saja aku merasa kesepian, entah mengapa…"

"Mungkin kedatanganku di saat-saat seperti ini sangat tepat"

"Syukurlah kamu tidak kesepian ketika malam natal, maaf aku datang terlambat" sambung Jellal kembali memeluk Erza

"Kamu tidak pernah telat sedikitpun, terima kasih, Jellal"

Pada malam yang dingin itu, di mana pohon natal berdiri dengan kokohnya, lampu warna-warni yang menghiasi jalan sekitar, mobil berlalu-lalang yang tertutupi oleh salju, mereka berpelukan, tanda jika saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Pelukan membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik, bahkan sedingin apapun natal kala itu, semua dapat terobati dengan kasih sayang dan kehangatan dari orang tercinta!

"_Natal bukan hanya tentang kado, pohon natal, sinter klas dan makanan lezat. Itu semua juga tentang kebersamaan dengan orang tercinta, karena moment itu ada, untuk berkumpul bersama dengan semuanya"_

-Selamat Natal-

A/N : Gaje ya? Gomen, gomen, bagi yang merayakan maupun tidak, kuucapkan selamat natal :v Meski agak telat ya, hahaha, riview please /wajahmelas. Berbaik hatilah, inikan masih nuansa natal :v


End file.
